The invention pertains to footwear and in particular to a closure system for sport sandals. Sport sandals have become popular in recent years to enable athletic activities to be preformed while wearing sandals. Many designs have been introduced over the years. Due to the different shapes and sizes of feet, most sandals have some type of a strapping system to accommodate the different shapes. The most popular strapping system for sport sandals uses a strap configuration with hook-and-loop materials as a means for adjusting the sandal to alternative shapes. Other designs have used plastic buckle connectors that are adjusted by simply changing the length of the strap.
One of the problems with current closure systems in sandals is that once they are adjusted and closed, there is no movement in the systems to accommodate the bending or flexing of the foot when walking or while doing athletic activities. Traditionally, footwear such as sandals has two or three separate straps, each carrying a fastener. This enables the sandal to be securely fastened to the foot when worn, while allowing easy removal when desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fastening system that allows the user to customize the fit needed for certain foot shapes. It is another object of the present invention to allow a closure system to provide increased support to the foot, while allowing movement of the closure system as the foot flexes and bends during walking or athletic activities.